The Thoughts of Master SamwiseRevival
by Eleclya
Summary: This is a poem based on Samwise's thoughts and feelings on his trip with his master to Mordor...and how a sudden burst of hope brings him out of despair......please read and review!


I cringed in horror as he turned to look at me His glance pierced my heart as with spears, for his torment was clear to see  
  
His face was one of that of the dying, being Ringbearer had a cost  
  
All happiness he had forgotten, all good he had lost  
  
  
  
I studied his face with great sadness, for hope there was no trace  
  
His eyes told all of his long travels, the brightest, yet darkest features in the dreary face  
  
  
  
In those eyes I saw darkness, a shadow that penetrated deep  
  
He was trapped within it, passed it he could not creep  
  
  
  
And in those eyes of doubt and fear  
  
A single piece of crying slipped down his worn, dirty cheek - it was a tear  
  
  
  
I turned away, unable to look more  
  
I don't understand - Why does he go into a place I cannot follow? Why, What for?!  
  
  
  
Suddenly I blazed with anger, a pitiable flame burned in my troubled heart-  
  
Why was he chosen to do this, to play such an important part?!  
  
  
  
The way in front of him is bloodied red  
  
He, coming so far, is now forced to tread the paths which so many have always dread  
  
  
  
I wept silently for him, and the heavy burden he should have never had to bear  
  
For why must he be this way, be mad with fear and strife? To evil be ensnared?  
  
  
  
If we reach our destination, our goal, what will happen then? - Despair wracks my mind  
  
But I am not anxious to get there, for fear of the answer I may find  
  
  
  
Do whatever it takes you, Mr. Frodo, to get home, to be the one you once were, to restore the peace and cheer which you now lack!  
  
But as we continue on I know the person I knew before he set out on his journey would never again come back  
  
  
  
I admire his bravery, courage, to continue on without a moan  
  
But I know he is a traveler that will never return home  
  
  
  
I knew his once unscathed, easy fluent life of rhythm and of rhyme  
  
Was gone forever, forgotten to him, lost in the travels of time  
  
  
  
AS we struggle on in suffering and in pain  
  
I wonder if we toil needlessly, if all of this is in vain  
  
  
  
I suddenly wake up, trying to rid the spreading darkness in my scattered will  
  
I must be strong, if my master is not, for this task he must fulfill  
  
  
  
Oh dear Master! Don't let this tribulation slaughter you, don't feel as if you must bear this Ring alone  
  
For if It overcomes you, you It will devour: will and mind, flesh and bone  
  
  
  
Do not fear what lies ahead, do not give up and drown at every highest tide  
  
For Samwise, your faithful servant and friend is here the whole way, right by your very side  
  
  
  
I am here to help you, for you hurting wounds and scars to tend  
  
I am here to guide you through great peril, for your endangered life defend  
  
  
  
We both are aware of the danger in which we walk in in this Nameless Land  
  
But if one of us have but the smallest ounce of hope, then we will make it through, hand in hand  
  
  
  
I have hope that you will make it, and I will see to it that it is true  
  
So that you may again enjoy life, as you long ago used to  
  
  
  
I will not leave us in the eyes of the bitter gleam of the sun to boil!  
  
I will not allow for us to be grounded in graves of rocky, cold soil!  
  
  
  
Mordor will quiver with fear and defeat when we are through, and many who doubted the impossible, will in a new light think  
  
For we, good, will destroy all evil and in the shadowed waters of death we will not sink!  
  
  
  
Into the hell-fires of Mount Doom this Thing will be cast away  
  
Than rather all mankind to suffer and be enslaved, and to the Lord of Darkness obey!  
  
  
  
For in our path there stands a new light, not full of death and despair  
  
But rather a refreshing mist of what we will accomplish, not for our hearts to tear. 


End file.
